


A Very Good, Finding-Out Day

by cowboylakay



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, M/M, Porn with Feelings, porn with a little plot, sort of? they still have stuff to talk about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboylakay/pseuds/cowboylakay
Summary: Another day at Abed’s dorm, but something’s different this time around.
Relationships: Abed Nadir/Jeff Winger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	A Very Good, Finding-Out Day

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is a continuation of [my last fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576629), which you should probably read before this one.

Jeff doesn’t even need to knock before the door opens and he’s being dragged into warm, thin arms and a searing kiss.

It never ceases to amaze him how strong Abed can be when he chooses to be. You look at him and see a spindly guy who talks faster than anyone else can process words, who seems like he would be the highest in academics and the lowest in physicals. Of course, Jeff has learned long ago that he should never judge a book by it’s cover, because now he’s being pinned to the door and almost held up entirely by Abed’s arms, lips locked in a battle for dominance that Jeff surrenders in almost immediately.

It’s easy relinquishing control to Abed. There’s no indignation or resistance when Abed takes over, just a sense of excitement thrumming through him. Abed’s moved on to his jaw and neck, sucking little marks that won’t last longer than their tryst. Jeff moans at the pressure, craning his neck to provide more space for Abed, noting the adjustment in position that shifts Abed’s thigh in between Jeff’s own thighs.

“What’s—” He groans, swallowing dryly as Abed follows the motion of his throat with his tongue. “God, _Abed,_ what’s got you this riled up?”

“Let me see,” Abed says, and there’s something different in his tone that makes him wonder which character he’s emulating now. “Because I had to stand there and think back on multiple events of us in this exact room in front of the others?” That one is all Abed, and so is the hand sneaking up inside of his shirt and rubbing fingers against his abs. “Because you could’ve chosen anyone else and no one would’ve batted an eye?” His voice lowers as his fingers move upwards to roll a hard nub, eliciting a moan that’s closer to a whimper from Jeff. “Because I liked that you didn’t mind telling anyone?”

Jeff laughs breathily, looking at Abed for what feels like the first time since they parted ways earlier. His eyes are more black than brown, cheeks darker and lips reddened, looking every bit as delectable as he always does. “I would’ve told them much earlier if I knew this was what was gonna come from it.”

Abed smiles warmly, almost out of place with the mood of the room currently. Jeff can’t help but smile back, suddenly unable to take his eyes off of him, before he moans again when Abed shifts and his thigh rubs against his crotch. As if snapped back to that moment, Abed’s eyes widen almost imperceptibly, brought back to reality as he flashes a small grin. “But let’s not get sidetracked here.”

Jeff has no chance to answer before Abed is kissing him again, fiery and needy. Abed then removes his weight from on top of Jeff and leads him over to the bunk bed, straddling him the moment Jeff’s back hits the bed. Jeff threads his fingers through Abed’s soft hair, moans spilling out with abandon as Abed kisses down his neck, unbuttoning his button-up and sliding it off his shoulders. Jeff lifts up slightly, letting Abed throw the shirt aside and explore more of Jeff’s chest.

“You do this every time,” Jeff says, tugging three times at Abed’s hair in the way they both agreed on means  _take it slowly, I’m getting there too quickly._ Abed shudders at the touch but stops anyways, looking up at him with a questioning gaze.

“What do you mean?” Abed asks, his voice still stupidly level, even though he’s breathing a little harder than before. Jeff hopes to change that.

“Kissing my— my chest, my arms, my sides, I mean,” Jeff sighs quietly as Abed stills his hands from where they were rubbing his sides, “Don’t get me wrong, I love it, I just... why?”

Abed looks at him for a moment, brow raised as something clicks in his head and he smiles. He plants a soft kiss just above Jeff’s bellybutton. “Maybe some things that are for your benefit are easily also for my own.”

“You actually like—” Jeff cuts himself off with a moan as Abed licks his nipple, the hand in his hair moving to the back of his neck. “ _Fuck,_ Abed, come on, I need you.”

“All you needed to do was ask,” Abed quips back, finally unbuttoning and removing Jeff’s pants and underwear, and also finally taking off his own cardigan and tee. He takes Jeff in hand and barely registers the sharp inhale that it elicits before he’s taking him in his mouth.

“ _Shit!_ Ah, Abed— yes—” Jeff babbles, hand finding its way into Abed’s hair again and pulling. Abed moans at the sensation, the vibration causing Jeff to buck slightly, as Abed goes further than the tip while positioning his hand around the base of his cock. “I’m not gonna— _god—_ be long for it if you- you keep going, _ah—”_

Abed hums his approval, mouth and tongue working around Jeff. At this point, he’s far too strung-up to come down from this even if Abed chose to stop now, so when Abed’s other hand reaches to press a thumb against that spot on his balls while the rest of his fingers rub against his rim, Jeff chokes out a warning before he's coming down Abed's throat. Abed rises and looks at him as he watches Abed swallow, and decides that _fuck, maybe I'm a little bit in love with him?_

Not wanting to ruin the mood with his dangerous thoughts and still highly aware of Abed's own needs and desires, he takes Abed by the shoulders and switches them around, straddling him and shoving his pants down to take him in his mouth. The angle is a little awkward, considering Jeff is hunched over Abed's cock to avoid falling off the bed, but Abed’s still moaning from the attention on his neglected desire, so he thinks he’s doing fine. He makes a twisting motion with his lips and presses two fingers against the underside of his balls. Right after that, Abed groans Jeff's name before he also reaches his climax.

When they next speak, Jeff is wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and Abed is lying back on his bed, breathing back to normal. “I feel like you’re thinking about something,” Abed says, looking at him.

Jeff hums, looking at Abed’s  _Vibes_ poster. He wonders why it has neither _Cyndi Lauper_ or _Jeff Goldblum_ are on the poster. “Not really,” He says, which isn’t exactly a lie, except he’s thinking about a thought he had while they were together. “Okay, maybe.”

“No matter how observant I am, I can’t read minds, so I won’t know unless you tell me,” Abed tells him, which Jeff knows, but he’s too sated to retort back at that.

“I guess...” Jeff begins, but trails off. He’s never been one for being personal with people, but he guesses he’s told Abed more personal things. “I like you, Abed. That’s what I was thinking about.”

Abed is quiet for a bit, which isn’t very worrying in general, but in this case, it makes Jeff a little anxious. He can feel Abed still looking at him, so he doesn’t look back, then suddenly Abed’s moving and sitting next to him, legs pulled up to his chest. He’s very warm and welcoming next to Jeff, but Jeff continues to look at the poster.

Then, Abed leans his head against Jeff’s shoulder, resting it there. Jeff glances at Abed and sees him looking at him. “I like you too, Jeff. More than you know.”

Jeff smiles at that and takes Abed’s hand in his. They sit there like that until Jeff gets up to go to the bathroom and Abed settles down for bed. When Jeff returns, they settle down for bed, and if Jeff is the little spoon this time, they don’t talk about it.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m [lakay](https://cowboylakay.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, come talk to me about these guys


End file.
